


Relevé

by azuredeity (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Kaoru is super gay here lmao, Living Together, M/M, Yumenosaki is based on Seisho Academy from Revue Starlight, they are not idols here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Kaoru Hakaze, a student from the musical theater department at Yumenosaki Academy falls in love with Izumi Sena, a student from the dance department. Although the two are polar opposites, they try to find a way to understand each other through performing on stage.But will they be able to stand on the same stage despite the differences...?Relevé: Relevé is a classical ballet term meaning “raised.”  It describes the action when a dancer rises up and seemingly is standing “on their toes” in a demi-pointe or a fully en pointe. (ballethub.com)
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi, Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Assemblé

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1,598  
> hello hello~! this idea came to mind when i was thinking about izumi pursuing ballet and aims to become a professional dancer while kaoru wants to be a musical theater actor since his mom loved musicals.  
> aand i love izukao so why not  
> i hope i get to frequently post chapters and finish this for real haha  
> another note that i will be using ballet references as titles from time to time!
> 
> Chapter title: Assemblé (Lifting off the floor on one leg, and landing on two. Legs assemble at the same time and return to fifth position.)

It was one of the most anticipated events at Yumenosaki, the grand Sakura Festival. It lasted for a whole week in the month of March and performances from all departments of Yumenosaki were usually held. Every year, there is a performance per each class, where almost all of the departments were mixed and they were challenged to create a performance with clashing courses. For class 2-A, it was a miracle that they were able to create such a wonderful performance. They took on the classic Nutcracker, a traditional ballet dance that was surprisingly well loved in the class. They also added some musical play aspects and more. 

The performance was a big success and the established center of the performance, Izumi Sena got a standing ovation from the whole crowd. In the crowd, there was a boy from the musical acting department, class 2-B, Kaoru Hakaze. He was entranced at the male dancer on stage, how flexible his body was as he danced with the music. He was speechless, it was almost like…  _ love at first sight. _

* * *

A whole another school year begins and Kaoru was looking at the class list posted right in front of the school gates. Luckily he was tall enough so he wouldn’t have to fight the crowd just to see it. He was assigned in class 3-A, a class filled with so many talented people from each department - including Izumi Sena, the person that he admired ever since that very day from the Sakura Fest. 

Rei approaches Kaoru, it was obvious that he was trying to weep out of sadness since the two of them aren’t classmates anymore. “Oh Kaoru-kun, why must you leave me behind in class 2-B~” Rei said dramatically.

“Sakuma-san, you have Kanata-kun and Hibiki-san in your class, aren’t you guys close friends since the second year?” Kaoru spoke. In their second year, Rei, Kanata and Wataru were known as the three oddballs, well, the Five Eccentrics if Shu Itsuki and Natsume Sakasaki was counted. But all of the attention was directed at the main three and they have developed a pretty close friendship ever since.

“It’s not the same without my partner Kaoru around,” Rei smiled. “Although I will still see you when we have our department classes but things aren’t just the same without you around. Kukukuku…,” he faked weeped again.

“You’re the same as always, Sakuma-san. Always being dramatic over the little things. But you are someone from the Musical Theater department so I am not surprised,” Kaoru laughed.

* * *

The blond walked inside his classroom, he was surprised to see that no one is inside the classroom apart from a particular someone…  _ Izumi Sena.  _ The way that the sun illuminated his face was something that made Kaoru’s heart skip a beat, was he really this pretty? Coincidentally, he was assigned to sit right beside him. That means he gets to see Izumi’s beautiful face up close everyday. God, he sounded like a creep in his head but he couldn’t help it. After all those months of secretly admiring him, he could finally talk to him in person. As Kaoru sat down to his assigned seat, his classmates started arriving one by one. He was surprised to have Eichi Tenshouin, the current student council president and heir to the Tenshouin cooperation to be his classmate. Class 3-A was really a class filled with talented people, he thought.

As the bell rang, everyone stayed silent as the teacher walked in, ready to start a whole new school year with this class. Kaoru’s grey eyes suddenly met with Izumi’s crystal blue eyes. It was obvious that the grey haired male had the look of annoyance in his face. “What are you looking at?” he groaned.

_ “I didn’t know that he was this grumpy,”  _ Kaoru thought to himself as he looked away from Izumi. He really did look like a creep and he probably gave a bad impression to his idol now. The two fell silent as they paid attention to the teacher who was discussing the basic information they needed to know as 3rd years. It’s their last year in this school after all before they head to college and after college, it’s now the real world for them. 

“As we stated in the official notice before, we will be requiring all students to live in the dormitories. Since we noticed that many students struggle to commute from far places. The dorm moving process will start in the upcoming weekend and we will post a list of assigned dorms later on. Ten people will be assigned to each dorm house and two people per room…,” the teacher continued talking about the dorm assignments.

This was good news for Kaoru. Finally, he’d be able to live far away from his dad and he could have a normal life pursuing what he wanted to do - and that was musical acting. He loved musicals as a child because his mom would often take him to watch them. He remembers the promise he made with his mom that he would be a musical actor when he gets older so that he could put on the greatest shows just for her. But that will never happen since his mom died before he entered middle school. Kaoru still wanted to carry out his musical dreams even if his dad disagreed with every single choice that he made. It was a miracle that his dad agreed for him to go to this school even though he strongly discouraged his wish. 

And that was the start of his life as a 3rd year.

* * *

The dorm assignments were finally posted. 

Kaoru and Rei were taking a closer look at the list once the crowd had toned down from all of the hype. It took a while for them to find their names since there were so many of them in the whole school. First, Second and Third years were distributed to each dorm and it just happens to be that Rei was dorm mates with his younger brother, Ritsu. “What a blessing this list is~ I’m gonna be living with my darling Ritsu,” Rei hummed to himself. 

But Kaoru’s eyes widened at the name right below Rei’s name in the list. He couldn’t believe it, he was going to be roommates with…  _ Izumi Sena, the person he has admired for a while now. _ “Sakuma-san… do you remember what I told you about Sena-san?” 

“Ohoho~ Is my dear Kaoru-kun feeling the butterflies in his stomach after seeing that he’s dorm mates with the person he admires?” 

He couldn’t even deny it. Kaoru could die in peace after seeing that he is classmates with Izumi and now he’s dorm mates with him? Who wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to be close to your idol? He was already covering his face because it was so red and his friend beside him was just giving the playful smirk. After a few seconds of looking at the list, the two went ahead and started walking back to their respective classrooms. 

“Anyways, this is my stop now. I’ll see you later after school Kaoru-kun,” Rei said as he waved goodbye to the blonde. Kaoru waved back and turned around to go to his classroom. As he was walking through the school hallways, he bumped into a certain someone. “Oh-! I’m sorry--” he suddenly became silent as he saw the expression on the person he bumped into. It was Izumi and he looked like he just cried moments ago. The shorter male walked past by him, not caring at the fact that he had bumped into him. 

_ “Why was he crying…?”  _ was all Kaoru can say to himself. It looked really bad since he could see his foundation falling apart. But that didn’t matter right now, he had to go to class before the bell rings, he started walking fast, trying to forget the image he saw earlier right in front of him. 

* * *

That night, Kaoru started packing up his things for him to move to his dorm. Luckily his dad wasn’t home at that time since he was out on a business meeting and it was only him and his older sister. 

“Kaoru, how is your first day as a third year student?” his older sister hummed as she hugged him from behind. 

“It was fine. There wasn’t that much stuff to do so it was a pretty laid back day for me,” Kaoru replied as he hugged his sister back. He released from the hug and started grabbing more things to bring to the dorm. 

“You guys are now required to live in dorms eh…? Your big sister will be lonely here y’know?” she faked pouted.

“I’ll try visiting over the weekends if you want,” he teased. 

“On second thought, I can endure the loneliness,” she giggles, “You need to enjoy your final year as a high schooler with your schoolmates. I’m now out of the question.”

Kaoru frowned, “I want my older sister to be happy also. I still feel bad for you since you’re forced to go out to find a husband.”

“Dad’s just like that… always wanting the best for his children.”

“Onee-san, you should enjoy your life also. Find something in your life that you’re passionate about… like fashion design! You loved doing it back when you were in high school! Mom used to tell you that she would wear your designs,” his eyes beamed. 

“Kaoru… you don’t understand, I can no longer enjoy the things I used to enjoy… Thanks to… dad…,” she said as she started crying. 

“Onee-san…” 

  
  



	2. Dorm Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru finally moves into the dorm with his new house mates. Upon arriving, he overheard something about Izumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ Just a reminder that this is not beta read and there might be errors here lol  
> One of my friends agreed to be my proofreader so this might change once they proofread it--  
> words: 2,086

The first week of school had just passed, it was time for them to move to their dorm houses. Kaoru was excited when he had just sent off the last of his stuff to the moving truck. He was glad that he was gonna live away from his dad but at the same time sad since he won't see his older sister everyday. As he was preparing to leave, his sister came up to him, handing over a small gift box. His eyes widened at the small box, “What’s this…?”

His older sister laughed, “It’s something that I made earlier. I want you to know that your sister will always love you even if you live in a different house.” Kaoru then grabbed the box from her hands and opened it. It was a charm made out of epoxy resin and it resembled the sea that they always used to visit with their mom. He could almost feel tears coming out of his face afterwards as he held it. His sister then gave him a hug, “Good luck Kaoru, your last year will be challenging and I hope that your dream will come true,” she smiled.

“Thank you Onee-san, it really means a lot,” Kaoru smiled in reply and hugged back. The hug lasted for a few seconds until the two decided to pull out from the hug.    
  


“You must get going now. The assembly time is almost near,” his sister reminded him. 

“Ah, you’re right. Anyways… see you soon,” he replied as he grabbed his stuff and stepped outside the door, waving his goodbyes to his sister. Still gripping on the charm that she had given her, he rushed to the nearest train station and prayed that he wouldn't be late for assembly.

* * *

Kaoru had finally arrived at his assigned dorm house where it was filled with boxes. He assumed that it might belong to his house mates and he started making his way around the boxes. He spotted Rei in the distance, seeing his failed attempts in being close to his younger brother as Ritsu clings to a boy from the second year, Mao Isara. The older Sakuma averted his glance to the blonde and made his way toward him, “I see that Kaoru-kun has already arrived,” he smiled slyly.

“Hah, I just wanted to be early for once Sakuma-san,” Kaoru giggled. The two stood near the door as they watched the movers placed down the boxes that belonged to their house mates. “Hey Sakuma-san, have you seen the room assignments yet…?” the blonde asked.

“Not yet. According to Keito-kun that one of the teachers will arrive here to orient us about the dorm rooms,” Rei replied as he put one of his fingers at his chin, “Rooming with Ritsu will be a dream come true for me~ He already avoids sleeping with me on the same room back in our house. Kukukuku,” the self proclaimed vampire did one of his signature fake weeps again as Kaoru sighed in reply. 

“Is everyone here by now?” a teacher by the name of Akiomi Kuunugi arrived. Everyone started gathering around the older male, Kaoru and Rei followed. “Listen closely since I won’t repeat myself again. All ten of you will be living in this dorm house from now on, until the end of the school year. However, during breaks like winter breaks we will allow you to go back to your respective households. There is an assigned house manager for each dorm house. We have assigned Keito Hasumi to be in charge of you guys.”

Kaoru’s eyes quickly averted to Keito’s direction. Keito Hasumi, although they have become classmates in the past year. There was some beef that happened between him and Rei. Kaoru was involved in some part of the conflict but he never really understood why they fought. In the end, the two came up with a resolution but they haven’t talked to each other ever since the last Sakura Fest. His attention was directed again to the teacher speaking right in front as Akiomi was finally announcing the assigned roommates. “Hakaze and Tenshouin, Sena and Sakuma Ritsu, Morisawa and Sakuma Rei…” 

The blonde stopped listening once he heard his name called. He was going to be roommates with Eichi Tenshouin, one of the elites in Yumenosaki Academy. He has met him before they even went to high school. Back when his dad had forced him to attend a social party and coincidentally, the Tenshouin family was present. Akiomi finally finished his short orientation and allowed the rest of the students to go into their dorm house and start unpacking. As Kaoru was carrying his things, he overheard a conversation between the younger Sakuma and Izumi himself.

“Secchan, are you really sure you’re okay?” Ritsu asked. His tone made him sound like he was concerned. Kaoru could visibly see the eyebags in Izumi’s eyelids and he knew something was up. The grey haired male stayed silent and Ritsu only looked at him. The air was so gloomy around the two. Then, another second year by the name of Narukami Arashi came by. She accompanied Izumi inside the house and she was saying something to Izumi about how it’s okay to feel bad about a break up.

_ “Wait… Sena-san was in a relationship but broke up?  _ Kaoru thought to himself as he quickly remembered the time that he bumped into Izumi and saw him crying. Maybe this past relationship that Arashi was talking about had something to do with the breakdown Izumi had before. The blonde quickly brushed it off as he tried to forget about it, seeing that they were not close enough for him to pry into Izumi’s love life. Kaoru walked down the hallway where the rooms are located and he found the room that he was going to be sleeping at. The door was opened and it turns out that his roommate, Eichi was already inside unpacking his things. 

“Good morning Tenshouin-kun,” Kaoru greeted as he walked in the room. Eichi stopped unpacking for a while and smiled at Kaoru and he greeted him back. He went back to unpacking as the other male placed his stuff down the bed. He knew this would be a long day for unpacking.

* * *

Everyone was mostly finished with unpacking and they have been doing their own thing at this moment. It was around 5 in the afternoon and Kaoru was scrolling through social media, seeing the latest trends as Eichi read a book on his desk. The two remained silent as Keito knocked on their door, “Hakaze, it’s your turn to cook dinner,” he said. The blonde rose up from bed and replied, “Okay, okay~” 

“Oh and you will be cooking with Sena, I hope that would be okay with you,” the other male replied. Kaoru froze for a while processing what he had just said,  _ was he finally going to interact with Izumi Sena?  _ He was busy mentally freaking out that he had accidentally tripped on his way to the door. He could hear Eichi quietly giggle and he went back to read his book. Keito just sighed and left the area to head somewhere else. Kaoru stood up and fixed himself and left his room to go to the kitchen.

As he arrived in the kitchen, he was greeted by Izumi who was already starting to prepare the ingredients for tonight's feast. He took note of the amount of vegetables laid down on the counter. It was going to be a healthy dinner indeed. Kaoru grabbed the apron near the dining table and tied his hair up with a hair tie as he went for the sink and washed his hands to start preparing dinner. 

“You must be Hakaze Kaoru,” Izumi said as he looked up from the cutting board. Kaoru nodded in reply. “Your performance during this year’s Sakura Fest, your dancing needs more work.”

Wow, the first thing that Izumi said to Kaoru was that. He was not surprised. Afterall, Izumi is almost like a professional dancer. He was not complaining at his remark about his dancing. In fact, he was thankful that he had given remarks about it. Izumi kept on cutting the vegetables as Kaoru prepared the meat they were going to eat. He was surprised at the ingredients that the school provided. He vaguely remembered about the mention of food supply in dorms, how it was replenished every week and they can always ask for additional food deliveries so that they wouldn’t have to shop for more food. The atmosphere between the two… it was really quiet and Kaoru could not think of a way to start a conversation with the person he had always admired. But it didn’t take any longer for Izumi to initiate one.

_ “You were the creep who sits besides me in class right?” _

He was totally right about Izumi getting a bad impression of him after he was caught staring longingly at him during the first day of school. Kaoru gulped and nodded in reply. “Well, it’s not like I couldn’t blame you. My looks are very flawless~” he hummed. What a bold statement he was able to stay. Kaoru wished he had that confidence. The conversation continued as the grey haired male brought up the blonde’s time as a second year, “So are you the guy last year who was caught flirting with a lot of girls?” 

Izumi really knew where Kaoru's weak spots were. If this was a boss fight, Kaoru would have already died already. He hesitated to reply because he had tried so hard to cover that part of him. He still did have playboy tendencies but he was trying his best to focus on studies and try to get along with people who have the same gender as him. Second year Kaoru would always reply with,  _ “Ew, boys are a waste of time to hang out with~”  _

“Hahaha, how did you know about it…?” Kaoru awkwardly giggled. 

“I just heard it from my ex--- Uh… I mean close friend Leo-kun, he told me that you mistaken him for a girl once,” Izumi replied.

Oops. Kaoru has never felt so defeated in his life. He quickly reprocessed the thing that Izumi said about a guy named Leo. Was there a Leo in their year level? Oh right, there was Leo Tsukinaga, one of the most eccentric beings in the musical department. How come Kaoru forgot about him? They were in the same department afterall. He also noticed Izumi’s slip of tongue. He could have sworn he had said the word “ex” but what does it mean? Could it be this was the past relationship that Ritsu and Arashi were talking about earlier? He then brushes it off once again, he has no right to pry into Izumi’s private life since they were not even that close.

* * *

Dinner was finally finished and a few others like Mao and Rei were helping set the table as Kaoru and Izumi placed down the large plates of food in the center. The two were really proud at the feast they were able to set up, though Izumi did the most work in cooking. 

“Uwaah! This looks suuper good! I need to take a picture of it right away,” Arashi said as she took out her phone to take a small picture of the dinner table. Everyone else in the dorm had started gathering, surprised at the huge feast set up on the table for them.

“Fufufu, I didn’t know Kaoru-kun is capable of preparing such a fest~” Rei hummed as he sat down on one of the chairs. Kaoru shot him a small death glare then proceeded to laugh at the other male’s statement. 

“Sakuma-san, I have cooked for you in the past so don’t go like you haven’t seen my capabilities in cooking,” Kaoru winked in reply.

Izumi comes in with a playful grin on his face as he sits right beside Arashi, “I prepared 80% of the meal Rei-san. Hakaze-san over there did only 20% of it,” he smirked in pride.

“H-hey! At least I contributed to cooking!” the blonde protested. 

The rest laughed at Kaoru and Izumi’s silly little argument as they started to dig in their food. Needless to say, everyone enjoyed each other’s presence and it was shocking to see that Ritsu did not distance himself from Rei. Although he still clings to his darling Maa-kun. 

It was a sight that Kaoru did not want to forget.

  
  



	3. Danseur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi knows Kaoru struggled to dance properly, so he took this dance to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet beta-read.   
> words: 2,077  
> Danseur: A male ballet dancer.

Dorm life was treating Kaoru pretty well. The chore system that Keito had created beforehand seemed to be working effectively and everyone has been doing their assigned job in the dorm house every single day. It was another day of school and today, he was assigned to cook breakfast for everyone in the house. He wasn’t a fan of over the top breakfast meals, the simple french toasts and pancakes were his favorite meals. So he decided to cook some french toast for everyone else in the house. Kaoru thought he was the first one to wake up early in the morning but it seems like Izumi was the actual early bird. 

“Sena-san, you’re pretty up early,” Kaoru remarked as he saw him sitting down at the dining table drinking a cup of coffee. Izumi looked up to the blonde and nodded in reply.

“I always wake up early since I do morning jogs.” It was a reply that Kaoru wasn’t expecting from him. Sure, he always saw the other male as hardworking and passionate but he didn’t expect that he would be THAT hardworking. He looked at Izumi’s beautiful face as the other took a sip of his coffee. Who would have known that action would make Kaoru’s own heart skip a beat? He shook his head, avoiding the fantasies that came up and started preparing the ingredients for french toast. 

Silence fills up the room. No one is completely awake at this hour apart from the two of them. Who would be awake at 5:30 in the morning when school starts at around 8:00? Kaoru quietly cracks open the eggs as Izumi takes another sip of his coffee and continues to browse through his phone. The blonde could feel the awkward tension between the two. A few more minutes passed and he was already done with a few bread slices. He took a deep breath and decided to offer Izumi some, “Uh, Sena-kun, have you eaten yet?”

“Yeah, I’ve eaten some cereal. I think I’m good now,” Izumi replied, refusing to look up from his phone. 

Kaoru frowned at his reply. He refuses Izumi going to school with just cereal in his stomach. “Nope. You need something that would energize you once you go to school! You should eat a few slices of the french toast I had just made,” he said as he walked over to the dining table and placed a plate right in front of him with force. “If I don’t see any bread missing from this place I will feed you the bread myself,” Kaoru said as he pinned Izumi at the chair he was sitting. Oh how their faces were so close to each other that the other was trying his goddamn best to hide his own blush. The taller male quickly realized what he was doing and then backed away. “Oh god I am so sorry Sena-san,” he said as he rushed back to the kitchen. The other was left alone, still red from the whole incident as he stared at the pile of french toast and grabbed one from it.

_ “Ah, this is actually tasty.”  _

* * *

One by one, everyone starts leaving the house after eating the breakfast that Kaoru had made for them. Almost every one of his house mates had left except for him, Rei, Mao and Ritsu. Mao was struggling to drag Ritsu out of his room since he had just fallen asleep right after he changed into his uniform. Rei was still eating breakfast with Kaoru. The two were talking about their experiences with their own roommates. 

“What’s the feeling of sharing the same room with Tenshouin?” Rei asked as he took a sip of his tomato juice. Kaoru paused and thought about it. He had only shared a room with Eichi for the past three days and he would see him take medicine and have a ton of conversations with someone on the phone. He never bothered to ask Eichi about his personal life. Although there would be times he would walk in the other male crying and Keito was right beside him, hugging him softly.

“It’s pretty quiet actually. Tenshouin-kun usually just sits down on the desk near the window and reads books. Hasumi-kun would often check on him to see if he’s doing okay. There would be times where I would walk into Tenshouin-kun crying while Hasumi-kun comforts him,” Kaoru replied. 

Rei hums at the reply, “So that’s why you would often be at the living room sofa.”

“Yeah… Oh and Sakuma-san, I think it’s time to head out now,” Kaoru said as he grabbed the empty plates and stood up to go to the kitchen sink and cleans it up as quickly as possible. Rei stood up also and grabbed his bag under the table. It didn’t take a while as Ritsu and Mao finally appeared in the living room. Mao struggles to drag Ritsu to school as he clings on him. As the two finally left the house. Only Rei and Kaoru remained. Rei was waiting for him at the exit as the other male rushed over with his bag. 

“Shall we get going now?” Rei smiled.

Kaoru smiled back in reply, he was ready for a whole new day at school.

* * *

Morning classes have ended. Kaoru still felt the awkwardness between him and Izumi, he did kind of deserve this after the thing that he did to him. Pinning him to his chair o so suddenly. He tried his best to forget that actually did happen but at the same time, he was thankful that he asserted that kind of force or he would have to spoon feed the other his bread, which was an option he did not want to pick since he would probably just die out of nervousness. The male beside him stood up and walked to the door. It seemed like he was on the rush to go outside. Kaoru wanted to apologize for what happened when he was suddenly approached by Chiaki.

“Good morning Hakaze! I really loved the french toast that you made for breakfast! It really hyped me up for the morning!” Chiaki said. Kaoru was glad that a lot of people had enjoyed the french toast that he made for breakfast. It was more like acknowledging the fact that he can actually do house work and not just flirt around.

“Why thank you Morisawa-kun. If you have any breakfast requests, feel free to tell~” Kaoru hummed. 

“Of course Hakaze! Your cooking isn’t that bad as I thought it would be!” The blonde felt the slight insult that Chiaki said but he didn’t mind after all. First impressions of him are usually him being a lazy jerk and would always find a way to skip practice to go out with girls. As the two kept on talking about their experiences living together and their experiences with their roommates, Izumi entered the classroom and walked back to his chair. 

“Morisawa, you’re blocking the way,” Izumi groaned. Chiaki moved his body as the grey haired male went back to his chair and placed his arms and head on top of the table. It looked like he was trying to hide something again. 

“Hakaze, I need to get going. I forgot that Takamine had some difficulties with his role so I decided to help him. I’ll see you later!” Chiaki said as he waved goodbye to Kaoru and rushed to the exit. He was now left with Izumi silently sitting on his table. He sat down on his chair and grabbed his phone so he could scroll through his social media page. The atmosphere was still awkward between the two of them and he really wished he could get rid of that.

* * *

Great, it was time for dance classes. Kaoru absolutely hated this with a passion. He hates the fact that he can’t even keep up with the tempo of the dance and he would always fall down. He knew that he had to be good at this if he wanted to be a professional musical actor. They also have to dance at stage too and it would be double the challenge since they also need to sing. As the teacher was demonstrating the dance, he asked for a volunteer to show the class how the final product would look like. Izumi surprisingly volunteered. As he walked to the front to demonstrate the dance, he provided this sort of aura that made Kaoru not take his eyes off him. He just looked so hot right now. God who knows how many fantasies was the blonde having about him. The music started and the male in front started dancing. Everyone was so surprised at how smooth his movements were. How his legs moved along with the rhythm, his hands were graceful everytime he raised them up. It was almost like heaven for Kaoru. 

As Izumi finished demonstrating the dance, everyone gave him an applause. He was just that good, getting an applause even if it’s just a small demonstration for class. The teacher thanked him and instructed him to go back to the crowd. Kaoru was still amazed at how fluid the dancer’s movements were and how much he wished to become like that. His attention completely went back to the teacher who was explaining the common errors to the routine and stated that they will be working in pairs. They mentioned that you have the freedom to choose your pair and everyone started finding their own pair. Kaoru went to find Chiaki but it seemed like he was already paired up with one of his other classmates, Madara Mikejima. He tried looking around the room to see if anyone else isn’t paired up but suddenly, his hand was dragged by a certain someone. 

“Since you sucked so much at dancing. I will be your partner for once in this activity,” Izumi said. Kaoru was shocked at Izumi’s decision to pick him as a partner of course. Out of all people, why did it have to be him? He then noticed that the awkward atmosphere from earlier was suddenly gone or he just did not feel it and the other was still awkward with him after what happened earlier in the morning. Kaoru couldn’t help but stare at Izumi’s crystal blue eyes as he started teaching him the steps. He was just so lost in them and he could feel how dedicated the other was to dancing. Then, his annoyed voice brought him back to reality, “Oi, are you even listening? You’re supposed to mimic my actions!”

“O-oh! I’m sorry man. You don’t have to be harsh,” Kaoru replied, faking his annoyed voice. Izumi went back to demonstrating the dance. His explanation was fairly simple and the blonde was surprised that he can follow the routine fairly easily. Maybe the other knew he couldn’t understand the explanation of the teacher so that's why he had to simplify it just for him? 

“Okay, now we got the basics down, why don’t you try doing it on your own with counting?” Izumi instructed. Kaoru took a deep breath and started practicing the routine. He noticed that his movements were more fluid now compared to the last time he danced on stage. Izumi’s simplified explanation really helped him. Right after he finished the routine, it took a few seconds of silence before the other could open his mouth to critique. “Your movements aren’t so stiff compared to the last time I saw you dance but you still need improvement,” Izumi said.

Wow, the feeling of being praised by Izumi Sena was surreal for Kaoru. “So you mean my dance was pretty okay to be on stage?”

“Hah. You haven’t reached that level yet. Try harder,” Izumi replied as he flicked the taller male’s forehead and stood beside him. “Let’s do it together, with counting.” 

As soon as Izumi gave that command, the two started dancing and counted along the tempo of the dance. Kaoru was sure he looked like an idiot next to Izumi who was dancing gracefully but that didn’t matter anymore. What mattered to him is that he was dancing with the person he had admired from afar a few months ago. Now, he was given the opportunity to talk to him more and he wonders if he can get closer to him. 

_ Closer enough in order to know the reason why he is unstable.  _


	4. Pedagogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru decides to practice his singing behind the school and someone familiar started singing along. Meanwhile, Rei tries to understand his junior's frustration in playing the violin.
> 
> Pedagogy: the art of how to teach something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't noted this down but here are the list of room mates per each room:  
> Eichi - Kaoru  
> Izumi - Ritsu  
> Chiaki - Rei  
> Arashi - Mao  
> Keito - Koga
> 
> also!! yes violinist koga

There’s a certain time where Interest Courses have classes. Interest Courses are for people who want to take on a certain class that isn’t in their department. Just like Rei who is in the musical theater department but he also takes classical music. For Kaoru, this just means free time for him. He took the extra hour to just practice singing more in the garden behind the school. Up to this day, he’s still surprised at the fact no one had caught him singing songs in that area. 

As Kaoru was getting ready to head to the area behind the school, he was greeted by Rei who was playing violin in the middle of the hallways. Rei’s violin playing skills never fail to impress Kaoru. The violin was always a complicated instrument for him and seeing someone who can play it elegantly instantly earned his respect. As the older Sakuma stopped playing, his crimson red eyes instantly locked with Kaoru’s hazel brown ones. 

“Kukuku, I see that one of my favorite fans has seen me play once again~” Rei hummed as he walked over to Kaoru, “So what brings you to this area of the school? You do know that the interest classes are starting soon.” 

“Hahaha, I was just heading over to the garden behind the school. It’s nice practicing there,” Kaoru replied. The taller male in front of him giggled in reply and proceeded to walk toward him to pat his shoulder. 

“Kaoru-kun is doing his very best huh? Well, this old man will continue to support you. Kukuku~” Rei hummed once again. 

“Oi! Sakuma-senpai! You do know classes are starting soon!” someone yelled at the distance. It was none other than Koga Oogami, one of the juniors that Rei just happened to know the year before. Koga was well, different from the other current second years he had met before. He has that feisty personality that was always all bark and no bite. Kaoru is surprised at the fact that this person can play the violin elegantly, just like Rei. 

“Ah, my sweet doggy is reminding me that I have to go to class. I’ll see you around Kaoru-kun,” Rei said as he bid his farewell and walked back to where Koga is. The blonde could have sworn that Koga had heard the nickname Rei had used in front of him but that didn’t matter anymore, he has some practice to do. 

* * *

“This role is sorta hard,” Kaoru took note as he read through the brief character description he was tasked to perform tomorrow. How can he act as someone who has existed way before he did? Someone who was a huge part of history and did so many remarkable things that it had caused a huge impact to humanity? He took a deep breath and started singing one of the songs that he had liked from the musical. 

_ “Life doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints, it takes what it takes…” _

_ “We keep living anyway. We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes.”  _ Kaoru was shocked by the unexpected voice who had decided to come along in his small practice session. He didn’t recognize this voice so surely it’s not someone from his department but he kept singing anyways, embracing the accidental duet that happened. 

_ “If there’s a reason I’m still alive when so many have died. Then I’m willing to….” _

As the two of them stopped singing, Kaoru decided to find the source of the voice and he was shocked to discover who it was. Grey hair, crystal blue eyes and skin that shined so flawlessly. It was indeed Izumi Sena who started singing with him, sitting behind the bushes while reading a book. The two locked eyes for a while before the other male stood up. “So, you’re the one who always goes here to practice?” 

“Wait, how long have you been here to know that!?” Kaoru was caught off guard by Izumi’s question. He has been practicing here since his second year when he couldn’t bear to practice with his classmates since they were quote on quote males that were just a waste of time. Words can’t describe how much he is so embarrassed at the fact someone has been listening to him singing. 

“The second semester of second year. I would always come here to read a book and yet you were annoying me with your voice. To be honest, I kind of stuck around this area since the songs you sing are just… some of my favorites,” Izumi said and he muttered the last part but it was still audible enough for Kaoru to hear it. 

“So that’s why you sang along. Your voice is pretty beautiful actually, gives off the delicate nature that you have as a dancer~” the blonde hummed and he was smacked by the other male afterwards. “Hey!? Did you really have to do that?” Kaoru gasped as he felt the pain of Izumi’s strong punch. 

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to punch you that hard,” the other said sarcastically as he grabbed the book he was reading and placed it in his pocket and rolled his eyes at the taller male. At the same time, he was thankful that Kaoru had complimented his singing. He was the second person to ever do so. The first person that said so was someone he can never face again. 

“You’re so mean Sena-kun,” Kaoru weeped in reply. 

“So you decided to change the honorific also,” Izumi sighed as he walked away. Certainly he plans on going back to this area so he can listen to Kaoru sing again. His voice really left a huge impact on him. He smiled to himself as he left the blonde, confused on why he punched him. 

* * *

The melody of the violin echoed around the room as Rei and Koga performed a small duet right in front of their class that was filled with first, second and third years. Koga had trouble keeping up with the fast tempo of the piece. Rei noticed that the other violinist was struggling so he found a way to back the other up to the correct track. Koga caught onto this and was thankful that his senior was able to identify his mistake and started focusing more on his violin melody. As they ended the piece, the rest of their classmates gave them a quick round of applause to show the fact that they were astonished by the two violinists right in front of them, breathing heavily after exerting so much energy from playing. 

“Koga, you have done such a wonderful job today. Keep it up will you?” Rei smiled as he raised his hand to pat his junior. Koga was extremely frustrated at himself, the very fact that his small little mess up was very obvious enough for his senior to notice it made him mad. He was practicing almost every night for this duet task but in the end he failed himself. 

A few minutes later, the teacher dismissed the class. The rest of the students started packing up and leaving the room while Rei and Koga were left behind with the intent to practice more. Their teacher approached them and reminded them that before they leave they should close the lights and fans, the two nodded in reply and waved goodbye to the teacher. Koga lifted his bow so suddenly which caught Rei off guard. His dear junior played the piece at intense speed and he could see the fact that he was showing frustration and anger as he played the piece that they had played earlier. As Koga finished, he was a breathing mess and was coughing non-stop. Rei was there to support him, placing his hand behind the other’s back as he continued coughing.

“I don’t understand Sakuma-senpai. Why can’t I keep up with you?” Koga asked as he looked at the raventte in front of him. “I practiced every day and night and yet I am still not yet that good? Sakuma-senpai teach me how you do it.” 

Rei looked at Koga for a solid minute, the boy right in front of him looked so lost. It looked like he couldn’t find the joy in playing the melodies like he used too back when they first met. The senior remembered how much Koga would smile as he would perform violin on the streets and would always come up to him asking for them to play the said instrument together. The older male opened up his arms and trapped the other in his arms, stroking his back as Koga started to weep. A few minutes passes by and Koga is released from the hug and Rei was wiping the other’s tears with his own thumb. 

“Why don’t we play the piece once more but with feelings?” The raventte said as he took out his violin and positioned himself to play. Koga quickly wiped his tears and grabbed his violin.

_ “Of course, Sakuma-senpai.” _

* * *

It was evening, Kaoru and Eichi were at their dorm doing their own thing. Eichi was busy doing student council work as he flipped through every document. Kaoru on the other hand was reading through some of the songs he was supposed to perform at class next week. 

“Hakaze-kun, how does being in the musical theater department feel like?” Eichi hummed as he continued to flip through the papers he was working on. Kaoru was surprised by the other’s sudden question. Eichi never initiated small talk before and their dorm room was always just filled with silence.

  
  


“It’s kind of overwhelming sometimes. The teachers would always give us new songs to learn every week. It’s not the usual type of singing you’d expect, we have to match our own emotions and feelings to the atmosphere of each piece. It’s like acting but with a melody,” Kaoru softly smiled to himself as he responded to Eichi’s question. He loved musicals from the very bottom of his heart thanks to his mom and the fact that he gets to study to become one was kind of like a blessing for him.

The other male looked up to him and smiled, “I see. Thank you for answering my question,” he replied and then turned back to doing his paperwork. The blonde quickly went back to what he was doing and someone suddenly knocked on the door.

“Hakaze-senpai, Tenshouin-senpai, dinner is already made,” one of their juniors Mao said as he opened the door. The two seniors looked at him and nodded in reply as they started fixing themselves up for dinner. They finally walked out of their room to head to the kitchen when Kaoru notices a certain someone is missing.

“Where’s Sena-kun?” Kaoru asked. 

One of the people Izumi was close to, Arashi looked at Kaoru and shook her head, “Izumi-chan is not going to eat with us today. Ritsu-chan told me that he wanted to be alone in his dorm.” 

The blonde just nodded in reply as he sat right next to Rei who was busy talking with Koga right beside him. He decided to stay away from their conversation right now as his head was filled with concern for Izumi. 

_ Was he going to be okay? _


	5. Artificial Harmonics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is suffering from an emotional breakdown having been reminded of the past. 
> 
> Artificial Harmonics: harmonics created by holding down one finger (thus "shortening" the string) and then putting another finger down lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1551  
> in the next few chapters, i will also explore more on tsukasa and leo's relationship along with rei and koga!!   
> could you identify the musical reference used in this chapter?

“Izumi-chan, I’ll leave your food here right in front of the door,” Arashi said as she knocked on the grey haired male’s door and proceeded to place the tray where a bowl of tempura and rice is served. The female knew this was Izumi’s favorite, one of the reasons why she made shrimp tempura for dinner. Footsteps were heard by Izumi, signalling that Arashi had left, leaving the male who is currently in the corner of the room. He sighed and stood up in order to get the food tray Arashi had left outside, he was hungry after all that crying he did the moment he got home. He carefully opened the door, checking if someone was near the room. He didn’t want his own dorm mates to see that he was crying. If someone did, Izumi would feel defeated in an instant. The coast was clear for him and he finally fully opened the door, to grab the food tray so he can eat in peace. 

Everyone else was done eating, Rei and Chiaki were both doing the dishes as Keito and Arashi started cleaning the table while the others were getting ready for bed. It was a very quiet dinner time since most of them were tired from their school requirements and other things. Being in a performance arts school isn’t easy and they were all just motivated to chase after whatever dream they had. Ritsu stepped out of the bathroom, now in his pajamas and approached Arashi who was sitting down at the large dinner table, drinking water. 

“Nacchan~ Can I sleep in your room tonight?” Ritsu hummed. Arashi knew what was up and she agreed right away. 

“Of course Ritsu-chan. I already told Mao-chan that you’d be staying over our room tonight,” the female smiled as she took a sip of her water. “Izumi-chan… he’s still in a tough space right now even after a few months that happened.”

The raventte frowned, “I don’t understand why Tsukippi had to do that.”

Arashi nodded in reply, “Same here. All we gotta do is to stay by Izumi’s side until the very end. We promised him that right?”

* * *

_ Izumi’s side of the room was such a huge mess right now.  _

Even though he was branded as a neat freak, he didn’t even care how much his room would be a huge mess afterwards after throwing almost every single one of his belongings. Tons of photographs, torn up music sheets and clothes were thrown at the floor. Izumi remained on his bed, his crystal blue eyes suddenly turned into lifeless ones. His mind was crowded with so many memories of him and his past lover, Leo Tsukinaga. The two started becoming friends when they were in their first year and started dating a few months after they became second years. Leo would always write a ton of songs for Izumi, telling him everyday on how much he would want to spend his entire life with him. But that all changed before the end of their second year when the two got into an argument that would change their lives forever. It had left a huge scar on Izumi. 

Looking up at the moon that shone bright at his window. The grey haired male wiped the remaining of the tears and tried to get rid of every single clue of his emotional breakdown. He then stood up from his bed and went to his vanity to look at himself in the mirror. The moment he saw his face he started thinking, just how was he gonna cover up his mess of a breakdown with makeup? At this rate he even thought of not going to school tomorrow even though he wanted perfect attendance for his last year in this school. Izumi looked away from the mirror and sighed to himself, it wouldn’t hurt to go outside and get some fresh air, everyone was probably sleeping. He stood up after fixing himself and went to his door to leave his room.

The garden outside was beautiful. Izumi was incredibly speechless after seeing the sight that it had to offer. He spots the flower garden in the middle, he wonders who is responsible for taking care of the flowers and he came to the conclusion that it’s probably Arashi. The grey haired male walked toward it to give it a closer look, the flowers were roses. A flower that he had grown to dislike due to the fact it reminded him so much of his past relationship with Leo. He was almost going to touch it when suddenly he was disturbed by distant singing from afar. It was a familiar voice, so familiar that he could have sworn he had heard it a few hours ago when he was still at school. Izumi finally identified that it was indeed Kaoru Hakaze, the person who sits right beside him in class and probably the person that has the most entrancing singing voice out of all the ones he had heard. Kaoru’s voice might even surpass Leo at that point. 

_ “No one deserves to be forgotten… No one deserves to fade away.”  _

How much Izumi wanted to cherish that moment. 

* * *

It was the next day and the others were busily preparing themselves for school. However, Arashi and Ritsu were more busy helping out Izumi to prepare rather than themselves. 

“Secchan, are you really sure you want to go to school? We can just ask one of your classmates to excuse you for the day because you aren’t feeling well,” Ritsu said as he laid down Izumi’s uniform on his bed. 

“Ritsu-chan is right Izumi-chan, you should take the day off. You’re classmates with most of our dorm mates. They can help you catch up with the lessons you’ve missed today,” Arashi added as she wiped the male’s hair. 

Izumi stayed silent. He could see his own reflection on the mirror, he looked so drained from all of the crying he did yesterday and the best option he can probably do right now is to stay at the dorm.

Kaoru suddenly came barging in the room to remind the three it was time for breakfast. His gaze suddenly averts to the drained Izumi right in front of him and his eyes widened, “Are you sure he’s alright?” the blonde said with worry as he walked in the room, taking a closer look at Izumi.

Arashi hesitated to tell Kaoru at first what was going on but she could see the actual concern in his eyes. She took a deep breath and explained what was happening. “Izumi-chan here suffered an emotional breakdown last night and me and Ritsu-chan think he can’t go to school. So, you are his classmate right? Could you please do us a favor and excuse him for the day?” 

_ Who was Kaoru to say no to helping out Izumi? _

* * *

Classes went by in such a flash. Kaoru wasn’t used to this. Maybe it’s because there was no Izumi right beside him to constantly bug him about being annoying. His mind was clouded with thoughts of the grey haired male. No words can describe how much he is incredibly worried for him and the fact that they weren’t close for him to know his current situation pisses him off. He wanted to respect his privacy but at the same time help him out. Well he is glad that he was able to help out in some sort of way.

His next class was his class with his fellow classmates from the musical department. Kaoru was going to see Leo again, the person who might have a connection to why Izumi is just so unstable. He got to his classroom and saw that only one person was there and that person was Leo Tsukinaga, the one who he was so interested in.

“Ah! Kaoru! You’re here early!” Leo mused. He was still doing his usual business, composing in the middle of the room. The blond walked up to the busy ginger. Leo was humming and talking to himself, talking to himself about a person named Suou which made Kaoru confused.

“Suou is totally going to love this~!” Leo hummed to himself as he continued scribbling music notes in the notebook he had in his hands. This led to Kaoru to wonder about what kind of impact Leo had made at Izumi. What did he even do to him for it to lead to Izumi having frequent emotional breakdowns?

“Tsukinaga-san, do you perhaps know Sena-kun?” Kaoru casually asked Leo. He’s trying his best to prepare himself for the response that Leo might give. Was it going to be a normal one or a complicated one. He does not know.

The smaller male suddenly turned quiet and his hand stopped moving. Kaoru is so fucking scared at this point. He knew that he had stepped on one of Leo’s landmines and it would soon explode once he opened his mouth. The dark aura that the blonde felt around him soon vanished as it was disguised by a much lighter one, “Ah Sena? I haven’t talked to him for a while~ Y’know he’s always busy and so am I,” Leo replied. 

_ Kaoru knew that was a lie.  _

_ He couldn’t believe someone like that would lie about hurting someone.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahh im so sorry for the short chapter   
> twt: @daylightprelude


	6. That Would Be Enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things that Kaoru does to help out Izumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is around the place lol. I am trying to touch up on the extra relationships in this fic so hope you guys bare with me huhu  
> also yes the chapter title is a hamilton reference  
> words: 1783

It was lunchtime and Kaoru found himself taking a trip to the faculty room to come pick up some papers to bring home for Izumi. He also needs to ask one of the students from the dance department to help the other male to catch up the next day. He could think of only three people he knows that are in the same department as Izumi. Chiaki, Madara and Keito, two of them were luckily his fellow dorm mates. After collecting the papers he heads back to his classroom to find Chiaki. 

“Ah! Hakaze, do you need anything?” Chiaki asked. 

“You’re in the same department as Sena-kun right? Could you help me out on collecting his missed work from your class?” Kaoru replied. 

“Oh! Sure sure. Heroes are ready to help out someone to catch up on missed school work!” Chiaki beamed, putting his fist up to the hair. “Don’t worry! I, Morisawa Chiaki will come help his classmates~” Then the brunette froze on his tracks, looking like he had realized something. “Ah, I need to go soon Hakaze but don’t worry, I’ll ask our teacher about the things Sena might miss today,” he said. Chiaki then waved goodbye to Kaoru and walked to the exit of the classroom, leaving the blonde behind. 

He walked up to where Izumi was sitting, not primarily used to the empty chair right next to his. He stood there quietly, thinking about the usual things the other male would say to him if he kept staring at him intensively. It brought a smile to Kaoru’s face, he didn’t mind Izumi acting like a tsundere in front of him. Heck, he even thought it was cute. After a few minutes had passed standing right next to the desk, he was greeted by a familiar voice. 

Kaoru yelped and turned around to the location of the voice, it was none other than Eichi Tenshouin, his fellow room mate and classmate who was doing the signature smile that he had always seen on him. “Hakaze-kun, do you mind helping the student council right now?” Eichi asked. The blond was confused on why Eichi decided to ask him to help out with student council duties. There’s plenty of more responsible people to ask so why him?

“I can help but why me out of all people?” Kaoru replied as he pointed to himself. Eichi just continued to smile, not intending telling the reason why. 

* * *

The two were now at the student council room. Eichi was seated at the table in the middle while Kaoru was seated at the side. Both of them were organizing some important archives that the school had. Kaoru doesn’t mind doing this kind of work actually. He loved looking at archives since he gets to see what the past used to have. In this case, it was the list of major performances that each class and department did over the years. It was so nostalgic for him and he’s glad that the student council is doing their best in preserving these memories.

“Fufufu, I see that you’re caught up in reading through them,” Eichi softly giggled. Kaoru looked up from the document he was reading, slightly blushing since he felt so embarrassed that someone had caught him enjoying looking at past archives. 

“Hahaha… Well I kind of love looking through these kinds of stuff y’know? It makes me glad that you guys are trying your best to preserve some of the best performances of this school,” the blonde replied as he looked down at the document he was reading once again, softly smiling to himself as it was one of the first musicals that he had starred in. 

The student council president took a sip of his tea, “It seems that Sakuma-san has suggested the perfect person to help out with these kinds of work. You should fill in sometime for Keito-kun,” he smiled once again at Kaoru. Eichi’s attention quickly went to the sound of the door knocking. “Come in~” he hummed as Keito walked in. 

“That took quite a lot faster than expected. Hakaze, I’ll be taking over so you’re free to go,” Keito said as he eyed Kaoru who was busily enjoying looking at the archives that he was sorting.

“Keito-kun, let him help more. Besides, it looks like he needs to clear his mind off something,” Eichi softly smiled at Keito and looked at Kaoru. “Sakuma-san told me that he looked totally off ever since school started.”

The two of them looked at the blissfully unaware Kaoru. They both knew what was up.

* * *

Rei had invited Kaoru to a cafe once the school day had ended. Although Kaoru wasn’t expecting that the two of them would be accompanied with two second years. Koga Oogami and Adonis Otogari. Rei was friends with the both of them and he wanted to introduce the two of them to Kaoru. The four were walking together to the cafe nearby the school where most students would often hang out and do some work after school. For Kaoru, the atmosphere felt so awkward. Rei was the only person he knew well and for them to be accompanied with two others that he wasn’t familiar with made him feel so out of place. He only knew that Koga is in the same interest class as Rei and Adonis was in the same department as Izumi and Chiaki and the rest, he doesn’t know. 

They were already inside the cafe and they had already taken their order. Kaoru quietly goes through his phone as he listens to the other three talking. He feels so bad that he can’t even contribute a single word to their interesting conversation since he isn’t even close with the other two. If he had known that Rei had invited these two, he would have declined the offer and would have gone home early to check on Izumi. He was brought back to his senses as the male beside him nudged his arm, signaling that their order had arrived and it was time for them to eat. “Kaoru-kun, it’s fine if you need to leave early, don't mind us and focus on your meal. You’ll need that energy if you want to tutor Sena-kun through his lessons,” Rei whispered in Kaoru's ear, making the other male yelp in surprise. So this was Rei’s reason for why he had invited him to go to the cafe. The blond smirked to himself and thought,  _ “You didn’t have to do this Sakuma-san.” _

After finishing his meal, he excused himself from the three and packed up his bag. Leaving the cafe and started rushing to the direction of his dorm. He didn’t even know why he was rushing but he ran as fast as he could, it was almost like his life depended on delivering Izumi’s missed lessons to him. The blonde arrived at the dorm, tired from all of the running. Arashi was coincidentally there and she saw Kaoru right outside the gate so she walked up to the gate and opened it for him, greeting the male also. “Hakaze-senpai, Izumi-chan is in his room resting. The door to his room is open so you can go inside to place the important things he had missed. Morisawa-senpai had already given the things that he needed for their department class,” the female softly smiled at Kaoru, “Thank you so much for helping us out. Izumi-chan has been going through a lot lately and it’s really hard for us to take care of him since me and Ritsu-chan are second years.” 

The taller male rubbed his arm behind his head, “It’s no big deal. Although I’m not really a fan of helping out other boys. Sena-kun is just a  __ bit special.” 

_ Izumi is just a bit special, he says but there’s totally a deeper meaning behind that.  _

* * *

Kaoru knocked at Izumi’s door and received a small groan as a response. He took that as the signal he can walk inside the other male’s room in order to place the small envelope that he received on their teachers. The moment he opened the door, he was shocked at how messy half of the room was. He had always known Izumi to be a person who doesn’t like a single spec of dust but probably in this case, he didn’t even care how much mess he created. It looked like the mess presented right in front of him was a result of Izumi’s venting. Attempting to walk slowly and quietly to his desk while trying to not wake the other person up. As he got closer, he heard faint weeps from the grey haired male in his bed, a large blanket wrapped around him. Kaoru placed the envelope in the desk with care then faced the sleeping male, hand reaching over his hair to ruffle it a little bit. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to sing a song that hopefully will calm down the other. 

_ “Look at where you are. Look at where you started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough.”  _

The weeping suddenly stopped. His singing must have helped him calm down. Kaoru continued to run through Izumi’s soft silver locks as he continued singing the song that he started. 

_ “I don’t pretend to know. The challenges you’re facing. The worlds you keep erasing and creating from your mind.”  _

Kaoru let go of Izumi’s hair and walked away. Looking back at him one more time before he left the room, leaving the other behind, peacefully sleeping. As he got out of his room he gently closed the door behind him and stopped to think for a while. Was his efforts really enough to reach Izumi? He stood there for a moment to contemplate when he was greeted by Rei who was walking to his room. The two of them exchanged smiles for a moment, acknowledging the presence of each other before Rei opened his mouth to remind Kaoru that it was his turn to set the table. The blonde was brought back to his senses thanks to the reminder as he rushed back to his room to change out of his uniform. 

Kaoru reaches his room and sees Keito near the doorframe. It looked like he was giving Eichi an earful about something. He excuses himself and enters the room and grabs his clothes so he can change in the restroom. While he was doing that he was silently listening to their conversation and was interested at the fact that they were indeed planning a date. 

He feels defeated suddenly since he realizes he was rooming with a taken man. 


	7. Two Pairs, Two Stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi and Rei give their own advice to the confused Kaoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1,495  
> the next few chapters will be probably short haha just a warning  
> also i gave up on kaoru so that's why im writing again

It was morning and Izumi was assigned for breakfast duty. Although there were still signs of his emotional breakdown two days ago, he managed to fix himself so he can finally go back to school today after his absence yesterday. He didn’t want to miss out on any classes since he doesn’t want to trouble himself with catching up. The male was seen preparing the ingredients for today’s breakfast. It was the classic japanese miso soup, octopus hotdogs and egg fried rice combo. Izumi wasn’t really a fan of it since it just ruins his healthy diet but decided that his dorm mates probably won't eat the meal that he created if it had too many vegetables. The sound of the frying pan sizzling echoed around the room as he continued to cook the egg fried rice. He then mixed in a few vegetables since he just wanted to add in a small portion of healthiness besides the miso soup he prepared. As he continued cooking, the thought of making something special for Kaoru came into mind. Kaoru had been kind enough to help him yesterday and he wanted to give thanks for that but he also wanted to thank the blond for singing for him. There was something in his voice that made him forget about Leo’s actions in the past. It was like a hymn from an angel who had come to save him from the cage he had trapped himself in. Izumi dismissed the thought, blushing furiously as he shook his head.

_ “Stupid. Hakaze-kun is just helping me since he’s concerned. Don’t fall in love with him.” _

* * *

Kaoru couldn’t even concentrate on his own lessons. He kept on shifting at his chair since his mind was just filled with thoughts of Izumi. Oh how much he was concerned for the male right beside him this very moment who was looking at the window. His grey eyes averted to the other’s direction and sighed out of relief. It was a good thing that his seatmate did not notice him being uneasy for the whole period. Just his luck when his teacher called him out to answer a question. Great, he is totally going to get embarrassed in front of his class, especially Izumi. Kaoru carefully stood up and took a deep breath, “Sir, would you mind repeating the question again so I can make sure my answer is correct?” The teacher was nice enough to repeat the question and he was able to answer it correctly in the end. He sat down sighing in relief since he saved himself from getting busted for not listening. 

Class finally ended a few minutes later after the bell rang. Everyone in the room started packing up their stuff since it was time for lunchtime. Voices of people asking each other what they plan to eat for today or about their lessons and schoolwork. It was the same scenery for Kaoru to see. He then quickly fixes his things and grabs his wallet only to be blocked suddenly by Eichi. The same old smile was plastered across his face which only made the darker blonde to be confused on why the heck did he approach him again. Was Eichi going to ask him to help out with student council work once again? Or was it now a different reason. “Hakaze-kun. I need to talk to you. Please come to the student council room once you have eaten lunch.” 

Did he do something wrong? A ton of questions popped up at Kaoru’s head. Is it about something in their own room? To think that just one sentence would add up to his own worry. He quickly nodded at Eichi then excused himself, he just wanted to buy food at the canteen. 

* * *

“Hakaze-kun. I know I’m the last person you’d expect to ask this question but as your roommate, I noticed that you have been extremely off lately. Is something the matter?” Eichi asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Eichi was right, Kaoru wasn’t expecting him to ask what was up with him. The topic was a bit embarrassing since it’s mostly about the concept of love. He knew that Izumi was just a person he admired from afar but could it be that these feelings are slowly turning into actual affection? He gulped as he tried to open his mouth to explain what he was feeling. He doubted that the student council president would understand his lovestruck dilemma but it was worth the try right? “Tenshouin-kun, lately I’ve been having thoughts of one person and it’s totally driving me crazy.” 

He could see a smirk on his face as those very words came out of his own mouth. “It’s Sena-kun right?” After hearing Eichi said that, Kaoru’s face became so red and his head averted to the side. He was really that obvious, it was really that obvious that somebody had cracked the code to his small love problem. “Fufu~ So I am right after all. Hakaze-kun, there’s no need to be ashamed. It’s perfectly normal to act like that when you are in love.” 

“I-it is?” Kaoru asked, face still red from blushing. The male in front of him quickly nodded in reply. 

“Hakaze-kun. You do know that I am dating Keito. I have experienced those kinds of feelings in the past. Let’s see… Do you ever feel your heart flutter around Sena-kun? Do you ever yearn to be more closer with him? Or the need to protect him?” Thousands of questions went out of Eichi’s mouth. This made Kaoru reflect so much on those questions. Of course, his heart flutters whenever he’s around Izumi. He also made it his goal to be closer with him and lastly he wants to protect the other from the scars of his own past. To him, Izumi’s scars are still fresh and Kaoru wants to take care of those.  _ He wanted to protect him so much.  _

After a few minutes of silence from the two, Eichi spoke up once again. “I know what happened with Sena-kun and trust me, I feel like you’re the only person who can get him out of this mess.” 

Kaoru lifted his head up and looked at the other who still had the same smile plastered on his face but this time, that smile had a tint of regret. “Why don’t I tell you the story on how me and Keito got together~?” Eichi hummed, breaking the intense atmosphere.

He said yes, he was curious on how they even got together.

* * *

After talking with Eichi, Kaoru found himself looking for more advice on how to handle these feelings. He still hasn’t come to terms yet that he’s totally in love with Izumi and that leads him to the next person to ask about this dilemma, his best friend Rei of course. He knew that Rei was good with these kinds of things. However, it looks like that his friend doesn’t have experience with love yet and is still single as he  _ or so he thought. _

“Kuku~ Kaoru-kun is having a love crisis I see. Worry not, I will give you all the things I’ve learned from my current experiences,” Rei smiled at Kaoru as he ruffled his hair. 

Experiences? What experiences did Rei mean by that? He could have sworn that he doesn’t have feelings for anyone else nor is he dating anyone. The two of them don’t usually talk about their love issues so maybe that’s why Kaoru hasn’t heard anything about Rei that involves crushes and relationships. The raventte right in front of him giggled. “Do you know the second year that I am always with? The one who takes the same interest course as me?” 

“Oogami-kun right?” Kaoru replied and the male right in front of him nodded.

“He confessed his feelings yesterday to me. Right after you and Adonis-kun left afterwards. He told me that he was confused about his own feelings at first but he started to embrace it right after pondering on it. I think this is you right now,” Rei explained. The blonde’s eyes widened, so does that mean Rei and Koga are already dating now?  _ (He clearly did not want another couple in the dorm.)  _ “Does it look like I’ve pushed Kaoru-kun’s switch right now?” the vampire grinned as he placed his hand on his cheek, “Give yourself some more time to think. Love is not a race after all.” 

The bell suddenly rang, it was the cue for the interest classes to take place and it was also Rei’s class to start. “Well. I guess it is my time to leave. Don’t stress yourself out Kaoru-kun, you still have a lot of time left before we graduate.” 

_ Graduation huh?  _

Kaoru was left all alone as Rei walked back to the classroom he was assigned to right now. He was left to ponder about the person he probably fell in love with -- Izumi Sena. 

  
  



	8. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi hated getting reminded of Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1688
> 
> araizuritsu is a very good platonic relationship and i love writing them   
> this upload schedule is very inconsistent and i totally need to finish this before izuleo week rolls around hahahaha

_ “One, two, one, two.” _

Izumi, Arashi and Ritsu were practicing in one of the practice rooms that the school has. The dansuer had offered his two underclassmen that he would teach them how to improve at ballet, since that was his forte after all.

“Kuma-kun, your form is all wrong!” Izumi scolded the raventte as he went over to help him fix his form. “Your knees aren’t bended enough.” He continued instructing Ritsu on what he was supposed to fix on until he was satisfied with the other’s form. The two underclassmen continued practicing under Izumi’s instructions. Once they had finished one song, their teacher said that they should pack up and go back to the dorms now. Arashi and Ritsu nodded as they started packing up their things and grabbing their uniforms to change back to. Izumi was left alone to check on other things in the room. As he was busy packing away the remaining things, he heard a distant singing voice from somewhere. He took another moment to listen to it, he heard another voice blending in with the one he had heard earlier.

_ “I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it’s gonna take. A million dreams for the world we are gonna make.”  _

His eyes couldn’t believe it right after he saw the pair that was singing. It was his ex-boyfriend, Leo Tsukinaga and a first year student from the same department as Leo, Tsukasa Suou. Both of them looked so happy as they sang and it made Izumi envious on how Leo could feel that way even after what happened a few months ago. 

**_“Sena. Would you please stop lying to me everytime!?”_ **

He could feel himself starting to cry after listening to them sing. Those bitter words Leo had said long ago still remain in Izumi’s memory and he hated just thinking about it. A few minutes passed, Ritsu and Arashi were done changing back into their uniforms. The two approached the door to the room, only to see a distressed grey haired male in the distance. Arashi, who could sense the other trembling, immediately rushed over. She placed a hand on the male’s shoulder and calmly told him and it was his turn to change. Izumi snapped out of his thoughts, looked over at the female and gave a quick nod, walking back to the practice room to get his stuff. After the upperclassman left, Ritsu approached Arashi, wearing a worried frown on his face. “Hey, Nacchan. Do you think Secchan got reminded of Tsukippi again?” 

Purple eyes stared worriedly at Ritsu’s red ones. “I think… he did and that kind of reaction that he had, it was probably a bad panic attack again.” 

The two friends watched Izumi as he walked out from the locker rooms. They knew something came up once again.

* * *

It was a silent walk back to their dorm for the three of them. Izumi practically brushed off all questions from his two juniors and just stayed silent. They had finally arrived at the dorm and they were greeted by Chiaki who opened the door for them. The brunette noticed that the trio’s atmosphere was a bit dull so he asked Arashi what was going on. She explained to him that Izumi once again triggered a panic attack and that she and Ritsu were planning to help him calm down once again. Chiaki’s expression turned into a quick frown as he watched Ritsu escort his senior to their room. “Sena has been having it rough lately. Are you two okay taking care of him on your own? You can always ask us for help! After all, we are housemates right?” 

Arashi softly giggled, “I’m suppose you’re right Morisawa-senpai. I’ll go now to the two. Thank you for offering your help to us, we really appreciate it,” she said as she bowed down right in front of her senior and rushed to go inside. As the female got inside Ritsu and Izumi’s shared dorm, her eyes widened as she witnessed Izumi hyperventilate in front of Ritsu, who was holding his senior’s hands tightly as he tried to calm him down. She quickly rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of warm water and some tissues for Izumi. Arashi went back inside the room, walking slowly as she held the cup of water on her left and a box of tissues on her right. Luckily, Ritsu managed to calm him down and the other’s breathing was normal but he was still crying. 

Izumi can’t explain the stress that he suddenly felt the moment he saw Leo with another guy. He hates himself for acting that way since it looked like he was an obsessed ex, who still yearned for his lover to return to him even after all this time. He just couldn’t help it. Leo was his sun, the one person lit up his dark world. He was the one who saved him, the one who picked him up from the hole he thought he would never get out from. He wrote songs for him and sang for him each and every day. When he vanished from his life, Izumi felt empty. He felt that he would never be the same again without Leo by his side. He was thankful enough that the two friends that the ginger had given him still remained by his side. Izumi finally opened his mouth and spoke, “Naru-kun, Kuma-kun, is it really okay of me to cry over him…?” 

Arashi and Ritsu looked at each other for a quick second and they looked back at him as the two of them gave a soft reassuring smile to their senior. “Secchan. It’s okay of you to cry. Cry all you want until that pain goes away.”

The two then sat next to Izumi on both sides, one hand for the two of them. “Izumi-chan, recovering isn’t easy but we will always stay by your side to help you out of this rough time.” Their senior kept on weeping. He felt that a part of Leo’s love was replaced by his two dear friends’ love. 

  
  


* * *

Izumi was glad that he hasn’t gotten any thoughts of Leo since the day started. He was acting like the usual self, getting annoyed at every single little thing and would always give lectures to troublemakers like Chiaki. It was finally the free period that he had looked forward to every other day. He rushes to grab his stuff and runs to the area right behind the school - where Kaoru would always come to practice. He had made sure that he would always get there before the other did so that he wouldn't notice that he had an audience to begin with  _ or so he thought.  _

The very moment he arrived there, the blonde was standing. He was looking at his music sheets when he spotted the grey haired male who was panting due to him rushing to get there. Kaoru’s eyes turn to look at the exhausted Izumi right in front of him who quickly realized that he had been caught. “Sena-kun? Did you run just to get here?” 

Ah, the tint of red finally arrived at Izumi’s cheeks as he took a step back to compose himself. “W-what. No I didn’t!” he yelled, how much his tsundere self has been exposed to the confused blonde. 

Kaoru inspected the blushing male right in front of him then proceeded to giggle, “You should be more honest with yourself sometimes Sena-kun. Did you come here to listen to me sing? Just like last time?” he smiled. Oh how Izumi felt like he wanted to explode at that very moment. He was caught red handed after all, he wanted to make an excuse as to why he came rushing here but it seemed like Kaoru had figured out the true reason he had come here. The taller male approached him and placed his hand to ruffle his soft gray hair, “You are always free to come by and listen. Why don’t you go to your usual spot then and pretend this never happened?” Izumi puffed his cheeks and muttered a simple okay as he fast walked to his usual spot to read, behind the bushes and trees. Kaoru watched as the other walked to his area, hiding behind the bushes like it was no big deal. He opened his mouth once more, singing a song for Izumi.

_ “What about love? I never mentioned love. The timing's bad, I know. But perhaps if I made it more clear. That you belong right here. You wouldn't have to go. Cause you know that I'm so much in love…” _

Izumi held onto his book as he quietly listened to Kaoru sing. He wouldn’t even admit to himself that he had suddenly become attracted to the blond so suddenly. His lips slowly formed a smile and closed his eyes, taking in the warm voice that he was hearing at this very moment. That voice had saved him so many times, he felt that Kaoru was fixing the broken part of his own heart -- the part that Leo had broken in the past. 

_ “Sena-kun… does my voice sound weird?”  _

_ “No, your voice doesn’t sound weird. It reminds me of a spring breeze coming over as every word goes out of your mouth.”  _ That was what he wanted to say to Kaoru but he didn’t want to be honest and he covered it up with the most tsundere thing to reply. “It could use a lot of improvement. However, it’s not that bad actually.”

A moment of silence passed by and Kaoru finally replied. “You’re right. I should really use a lot of improvement if I want to be the best musical actor out there.”

Izumi softly smiled but the other couldn’t see him since he was hiding behind the bushes. He looked up to the sky, it was super clear today and it was nice weather and mumbled, “I believe you can be the best out there. I am cheering you on, Kao-kun.”


	9. Vibrato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru decides to make food so he can have a picnic with Izumi and try to get closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1,514  
> warning: sorry for the short chapter! i've been experiencing writer's block lately when it comes to writing this fic haha.  
> chapter 10 will probably be more longer than this! so please spare me haha :D

A few weeks had passed and Izumi had already gotten used to waiting for Kaoru to practice in his usual place. The other had also gotten used to his presence and told him that he was the only audience he will ever accept. Each and every song that Kaoru sung holds a special place in Izumi’s heart in a way. However, the two never really talked that much. Sure, there would be times where the blonde would ask if his singing was okay and he would always just reply with the usual tsundere replies he would always give. Others had noticed that Izumi had been acting unusually soft for the past few weeks, especially Arashi and Ritsu. The two were having tea at the small garden area near Garden Terraces when they saw their senior rushing to the back to the school. “My, my, Izumi-chan has been strangely happy for the past few weeks. Do you think he’s seeing someone new?” Arashi turned to her sleepy companion. 

Ritsu yawned and then took a bite of the cake he was eating, “Secchan would have told us if he was seeing someone new,” he stopped for a while and suddenly took the time to process the situation Izumi was in. He came to the conclusion that he was indeed seeing someone they both know.  _ “Nacchan, do you think he is meeting up with Hakaze lately?” _

Arashi choked on her drink. 

At the back of the school, Izumi was reading as he waited for Kaoru to arrive. He was suddenly startled when the blonde laid down a small mat and sat down on it. It took awhile for him to process what the other was doing until he was handed a pack of cookies. He looked at it for a brief moment before slowly reaching over to get it. A smile formed at Kaoru’s face and sat next to the confused Izumi. A few moments of silence passed and he had opened his mouth to speak. “K- I mean Hakaze, why are you doing this? 

Kaoru nodded as he chewed on the cookie he just ate. He finished chewing and replied to Izumi, “For the past weeks we’ve been meeting up with each other but with no interaction and I really want to change that you know? Starting by having a small picnic with you~!” he hummed as he rummaged through the bag he was carrying. “I heard you like shrimp a lot so I made some tempura for you,” he said as he handed over the gray haired male a bento box that contained a lot of tempura. Izumi’s drooled as he saw it. It looked so fresh that he could eat them all in one take. He quickly realized the face he was making and quickly turned away from the meal. Kaoru giggled at the small expression that the other made, it was so cute that he’s tempted to take a picture of it.

“I-I’m on a diet so I shouldn’t be eating most fried stuff,” Izumi said. The both of them knew that it was just an excuse that he came up. Deep inside, he really wanted to try out Kaoru’s cooked tempura to see if it matches with the ones Arashi would often make for him whenever he went through a breakdown, since that was his comfort food after all. A few minutes of him trying to avoid grabbing a bite of the food that he was presented to him while his companion right next to him was clearly enjoying the meal that he himself had made. Izumi finally gave in and reached out for the bento box of tempura and took one. Kaoru was smiling the whole time he watched the other eat the tempura. He seemed to be content with his reaction. The both of them were casually eating but yet they weren’t even speaking with each other. They don’t even know what the hell should they talk about, can it be about academics? Or even stories about their own classmates from their respective department classes? There were so many things to talk about yet here they are, silently eating. Kaoru really got frustrated because of this, the reason why he set up a small picnic was to talk more with Izumi. He thought to himself,  _ was there really a wall dividing the two of them?  _ Another few minutes had passed and he finally mustered up the courage to start a conversation. “Sena-kun, is the dance department fun?” Finally, a good conversation topic if you ask Kaoru. 

“Of course it is!” Izumi replied, face moving suddenly close to Kaoru’s, which made the blonde blush very very red. The other realized what he did and took a step back to compose himself. “S-sorry about that. It’s just that dancing has really become a huge part of my life and being here… it feels sort of special you know?” There was something in Izumi’s face that Kaoru hasn’t seen before. For once in his time with him, he saw that there was indeed passion in his eyes. He silently listened as the other talked about how much he loved to dance and wanted to become the best dancer here in Japan. “Ah. Look, you made me tell you too many details. God, this is embarrassing,” Izumi said as he used his hands to cover his face. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde reached out his hand and removed the hands that were covering the dancer's face. He couldn’t help it but giggle since he was so cute pouting like that. “Hey, Hakaze-kun. How about you, is being a musical actor fun?” 

Kaoru thought about what he was gonna reply to Izumi’s question. Sure, he does love singing on stage along with acting but what was that something that gave him the thrill to pursue this path? Even if his father disagrees with every single action that he does?  _ “You see... “ _

* * *

_ “Izumi-chan, you have to tell me the details!”  _

Arashi was losing her composure as she squealed in delight after finding out that Izumi had finally hung out with somebody else rather than her and Ritsu. She was almost like a proud mother. “Argh! Shut up already Naru-kun. He just simply bribed me with tempura and I was stupid to fall for that stupid act! Eating with him ruined my diet!” Izumi yelled in embarrassment. Both Arashi and Ritsu looked at each other and started laughing. “W-what are you guys laughing at!? You guys are being suuuuper annoying!!!” 

“Secchan, you’re having your inner tsundere shine,” Ritsu giggled. He really enjoyed seeing his best friend blush a real deep red over a boy who he has been hanging out with and now had a picnic with. Arashi continued to tease Izumi about his experience with hanging out with Kaoru. Now that he thinks about it, there was a strange feeling that he felt when he hung out with him. It was almost like what he felt when he was still with Leo. When the thought came into mind, he quickly shook it off once again. Izumi couldn’t feel affection for Kaoru. He was just a person that he was appreciated because of his ability to sing so beautifully and was thankful that he allowed him to quietly listen to him sing his heart out. It wasn’t like that. It really wasn’t. Arashi continued to keep on asking a ton of questions for Izumi, he was so so thankful that he’s lost in thought the whole time or else he would have to endure her long list of questions that don’t just make sense. Surprisingly, it was Ritsu’s voice that had brought back his attention to reality. “Secchan, you’ve been spacing out once again. You’re trying your best to avoid Nacchan’s questions eh~?” the vampire giggled. How much Izumi wanted to slap the living hell out of him. 

“Fufu, if Izumi-chan isn’t really comfortable with answering my questions right now then I shall leave him be but make sure to tell us if he does something bad to you okay?” Arashi said as she pointed a finger to her senior and smiled. “Me and Ritsu-chan are your friends after all. We will try our best to help you just like you always did to us in the past.” Izumi smiled back at those very words and gave a little smile to Arashi. He doesn’t really show it that much but he is really thankful to have the two of them right by his side. “I should get going and cook dinner with Morisawa-senpai. See you two later~” the female waved goodbye as she exited the room, leaving the two behind.

Izumi went back to doing his homework while Ritsu continued to fiddle around with his phone. “Hey,” Izumi hummed. Ritsu took off his eyes from his phone then looked at him. “Am I weird for still sticking around with Kao-kun’s stupid practice sessions?” 

Ritsu’s crimson eyes blinked for a while then he started laughing, “Secchan. Of course not~”

_ Is he really not that weird? _


	10. Continuing Where You Left Behind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break finally started. With almost everyone including Izumi from the dorms were out doing their own thing, Kaoru decided it might be a good time to head out to the city and unwind.   
> Until he was able to talk to a person that had something to do with Izumi's current state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A LONG TIME LOL.   
> I finally got the motivation to pick this up once again and I really want to finish this before IzuLeo week starts :DD  
> Anyways here's the tenth chapter~! I'm surprised that I got this far in writing this AU.  
> word count: 2,058

Has it really been that long? 

It had been 2 months ever since Izumi had started visiting Kaoru in his small practice sessions behind the school and he is still doing up to this very day. Summer vacation is already going to start soon and they are already in their final weeks of the first term of the school year. 

As soon as class ended, Izumi quickly made his way to the back of the school where he would usually meet up with Kaoru. The two would have a small conversation before they started doing their own things. Kaoru practices singing as Izumi goes to the little bush area he has now claimed his own territory and reads some books that he had brought along. There would be times where he would pause and ask Izumi for honest opinions of his voice. The dancer doesn’t know much about singing but he tries his best to give the advice that Kaoru needs. He wants to see him improve and get better each day thanks to the constant advice that he would always give. 

The practice session ended and Kaoru soon joined Izumi behind the bush. He always had brought something to eat on while he sits beside him, appreciating the view that the school had given them. A few moments of silence passed and the blonde opened his mouth. “Senacchi, what are you going to do for summer vacation?” They had the choice to stay in their dorms or go back to their families during the summer. Kaoru was considering staying since he didn’t want to go back to living with his dad once again but at the same time he wanted to return home so he can accompany his sister and catch up with him. On another note, they started calling each other cute nicknames.

Izumi quickly hummed, “Naru-kun and Kuma-kun were planning to drag me along in their small summer retreat. I think the others in the dorm will come also.” Kaoru nodded back in reply and sighed in defeat as he discovered that the other has plans for summer and he has not. He was planning to invite him on a small date sometime during the summer. “How about you Kao-kun? You’re not the type to ask what other people plan to do.” 

Kaoru awkwardly giggled, “I was just wondering if you were real busy during the summer. You see I was thinking maybe we should hang out together one time y’know?” he blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with the grey haired male right in front of him. Man, he knew that he was screwing up big time here. Well, he is committing the risk of advancements though, they’ve already gotten so close in a span of 2 month so there’s no turning back now. 

“I’ll see if I have time. I’ll let you know if I have a vacant schedule. Assuming you aren’t doing a lot of things for the summer then might as well,” Izumi replied as he grabbed his phone to check his cell phone calendar. It looked like he had scheduled a lot of activities to do for the summer. Oh how Kaoru wished to be as productive as him. He doesn’t have anything going on besides the summer classes at school that only happens like once a week. He took a moment to appreciate Izumi’s soft complexion as the sun shined on his face. God how much he wanted to kiss his cheeks at this rate but he couldn’t. He still felt like there was this huge wall between the two of them even if they looked like they had finally gotten comfortable with each other. 

Kaoru remains, looking lovingly at the other male’s beautiful face. 

* * *

The week after school ended, the dorms were relatively empty. The only ones who decided to stay in the dorms were Kaoru, Chiaki, Koga and Mao. Luckily all of them were capable of doing housework so there’s no need to worry about them lacking numbers. There would be certain occasions where some of their housemates would come sleep over for a few days or so then leave once again. Those said housemates were usually the Sakuma siblings. Although they would usually come at different times because Ritsu hates being in the same house as his older brother. Another thing to note that they would always sleep with their boyfriends when they would come over. 

Mao had to leave for a couple of days because of the retreat that both Arashi and Ritsu started planning and he somehow got involved. Only Kaoru, Chiaki and Koga remained at the dorms. 

Kaoru finally felt how quiet it was when almost everyone who lived in the dorms was gone. Chiaki and Koga had their own business and it looked like they didn’t want to be bothered so he was left alone without anything to do. He had the option to go out and hook up with other girls but he wasn’t really in the mood to do that anymore. After a few minutes of groaning in his bed. Kaoru finally decided that it would be best if he just went out and spent some time for himself outside. It didn’t hurt to treat himself some food and new stuff right? He went ahead and changed clothes and went to the other two’s rooms before heading out.

The moment he stepped outside the house made him feel that he really needed the day to just unwind from the stresses of school during the summer. It felt good to just wander around the city looking for new things to try out. He finally settled in a small crepe cafe where he heard that they serve the best strawberry crepes. Who was Kaoru to say no to such wonderful crepes? While he was waiting for his order, he grabbed his cellphone from the small bag that he carried around and saw that he had received a new message. It was from Izumi surprisingly. Curious, he opened the message and saw that he had sent a picture of him. 

**Senacchi:** _ I was just in the mood to send you this selfie. Once you see this please fucking delete this message immediately.  _

Izumi should have known that Kaoru will never delete such a pretty picture of him near the sea. That picture had the two of his favorite things. The beautiful sea that he had always admired since birth and more importantly, the face of the person that he had deeply fell in love with. Izumi’s smile was really soft in the picture and it looked like he had intended to send this picture to him. Kaoru giggled as he silently admired the picture and then the waitress placed down the sweet strawberry crepe that he ordered. A thought of taking a small selfie with it and sending it to the other struck him and so he proceeded to do it.

**Me:** _ I’ll be returning the favor with this selfie of me~  _

Kaoru smiled contently as he sent the message and then placed his phone away in order to eat the crepe that he had ordered. As he was enjoying such a wonderful dessert a familiar ginger and a redhead sat at a table right next to his. That ginger was no other than Tsukinaga Leo. Out of all places, what was he doing here? The other male that he was with looked like someone from the acting department and also a first year. He knew it was rude to secretly listen to someone else’s conversation but he couldn’t just help but get curious about what was the relationship of this first year with Leo, the person that Izumi had once loved? 

“Suou~! What do you want? I heard their parfaits are one of the best in this town! You surely want to order them right?” Leo chirped as he looked up from the menu that he was holding. Kaoru continued to listen quietly to the two exchanging replies, it sounded like that they were probably together. He couldn’t help but get angry at Leo. He didn’t know all of the details between him and Izumi but it looked like he was the one who was able to get over it quickly and found another person to love while he was suffering as he held onto the memories he once had with him. When he finally finished eating his crepe, he quickly asked for the receipt. How much he wanted to get out of this place immediately just to take the fact that he saw Leo off his head. Kaoru paid for his strawberry crepe, then fixed himself so he could head outside and go to the local park. 

As he stepped outside of the shop, someone yelled out to him. Kaoru looked behind him, wondering who yelled out his name. His grey eyes widened when he saw Leo right in front of him. The shorter male glared at him for a while. It looked like he was holding a folder full of music sheets and it confused Kaoru more when he started approaching him. Leo shoved the folder right at the taller male and gave him a bitter smile. “Sena looks like he loves your singing. I knew he still loved my songs and I have a request for you Kaoru, can you sing these songs for him?”

Oh how much Kaoru wanted to slap him. He couldn’t help it but get mad knowing that this person caused Izumi’s constant emotional breakdowns. He quickly shoved the folder away from him. “And why should I sing these songs?” 

Leo quickly stepped back, “I knew you were going to say no, but please hear me out,” he yelled out as he let out the folder once again for Kaoru to take. “I composed a lot of songs for Sena but some songs don’t have lyrics to it. So I also have another request for you since you seem to truly love him more than I did in the past.” 

The blonde’s lips quivered. He and Izumi aren’t even together and he isn’t even sure if the feeling was mutual. He still felt that there was a wall dividing the two of them and it’s preventing him from helping the other finally move on from what happened in the past. He took a deep breath before turning to the male right in front of him again. “I don’t know much about you and Sena-kun in the past but from what I heard, it’s your fault that he constantly has these breakdowns.” 

“Yes, I admit it was my fault and I have no right to talk to him ever again because I have left him behind for someone else but I think that Sena has finally found joy again in your voice. So that’s why, I’m giving you the songs I once composed for him in the past however I’m leaving it to you to complete them. Almost every one of them doesn’t have lyrics so you are free to write your feelings! Turn it into a meaningful song that will surely bring you and Sena together! I think that… you deserve him more than me y’know?”

Kaoru hesitated a bit before grabbing the folder gently from Leo’s hands, still unsure if he really wanted to do this. “Are you sure? Couldn’t you just give these songs to Suou-san or whoever you are with currently?”

Leo gently smiled, “Suou already has all the songs I wrote just for him but these songs are for Sena. These songs are unfinished but I think you can complete them Kaoru.” Kaoru’s eyes once again widnes, did he have the ability to finish a song? Can he even songwrite at all?

He kept the folder close to his chest and looked at the person right in front of him. “Thank you Tsukinaga-kun for entrusting them to me,” he softly said. Leo smiled back and walked back to the cafe in order to get back to Suou. Kaoru opened the folder and was surprised to see how mellow these songs were. He held the folder to his chest. He might have the key to Izumi’s heart right after all. 

The only challenge was, how was he supposed to convey his emotions through his own lyrics?


	11. Summer Festival Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi invites Kaoru to the summer festival happening nearby the place where he is currently staying for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1,944
> 
> this is part one of two for this small summer festival arc! there's finally development for the relationship of the two~  
> kaoru is very gay in here indeed.  
> i can't believe im actually updating this regularly.   
> i might take a break from writing this story because i also want to focus on izuleo week that is happening at the near end of may!!   
> we will see :D

Izumi was still at the retreat that both Arashi and Ritsu had planned beforehand. At first he was surprised at how his two friends were able to get this ready while doing schoolwork at the same time. Well, Arashi had her connections and Ritsu surprisingly knows his way around with money. It was Saturday and the only thing they had planned to do for the day is to go head out to the summer festival near the place they were staying at. Izumi then decided that it might be a good time to hang out with Kaoru. He had promised him that he would try to find time to hang out with him during the summer and summer festivals were usually a good time to go hang out with a lot of friends. 

His hands trembled in anxiety as he opened his chatroom with Kaoru. God, he really didn’t know how the heck he would ask him if he was available today. Of course he can pull the usual tsundere card that he had always used on him, that worked all the time right? After a few minutes of getting frustrated over a simple text message he finally was able to gather up the courage to hit send at the sentence he typed out. 

**Me:** _ Kao-kun, you said you wanted to hang out during the summer right? Well there’s a summer festival not too far from the dorms and I think it’s the perfect opportunity to do that. Please reply back immediately when you see this message. Last minute plans are a pain. _

_ That was a message that was unnecessarily long, _ he thought to himself as he stared at the text message. Izumi really wanted to break his phone at this very moment. He sighed and placed his phone on the table face down. He was too embarrassed to see Kaoru’s reply because he knew he’s going to tease him for sure. “Izumi-chan, your face is really red right now? Did you perhaps~?” Arashi playfully hummed right behind him.

Izumi groaned and turned around to the female. “Naru-kun you piss me off,” he said as he playfully rolled his eyes, hoping that he would be able to hide the obvious tint of red in his cheek. The blonde teasingly raised her eyebrows. She certainly knew what was up with her best friend. 

“I can tell when a person is in love and you’re acting like one of them right now Izumi-chan,” she walked up to him and started playfully poking around his body. “Is it Hakaze-senpai? You’ve recently taken a liking to him in these past two months! You would always go to the back of the school to hang out with him~ Are you inviting him to go to the summer festival also? Oh how romantic!” Arashi continued to ramble about how much Izumi had changed after he started hanging out with Kaoru. The male really couldn’t hide the red tint in his cheek. He was almost going to explode now for sure. 

Izumi rolled his eyes once more and pushed Arashi away lightly and went to the kitchen to get breakfast lately, hoping that it would at least distract him from the thought of Kaoru Hakaze. Lately he hasn’t been able to take him off his mind. He really missed listening to his beautiful singing. If only he had the courage to ask him for a voice recording of him singing all of his favorite songs. The grey haired male continued to prepare breakfast for the four of them. Mao also offered help, but Izumi rejected him and told him that he should focus on forcing Ritsu to wake up because he was the only one that can magically get him up for some reason.

Breakfast was finished and both Arashi and Izumi were setting up the table. Ritsu and Mao later went to the dining table. It was a miracle that Ritsu was walking by himself so early in the morning. While they were eating breakfast, Izumi suddenly felt his phone vibrate and realized that Kaoru had indeed finally responded to the most awkward text he had sent and then he realized he had sent a selfie of himself yesterday. Oh how Izumi wants to perish from this world all because of sending embarrassing text messages.

**Kaoru Hakaze:** _ Oh! You mean the festival by the beach right? Morrichi, wanko and me were planning to attend anyway~ So I’ll see you there! Oh, are you going to wear a yukata for this one? I would really want to see how you would look in one. <3 _

The first thing he wanted to do when they meet up later is to kick Kaoru in the balls. 

* * *

Back at the dorms, Kaoru, Chiaki and Koga were having an oddly peaceful breakfast. Not one of them was talking to each other and just minded their food. Perhaps the three silently agreed with each other that maybe time alone would benefit them for once. The blond kept on re-checking his messages, he was really anticipating Izumi's reply at his lowkey attempt at flirting. Well he was curious himself on what he would look like in a summer yukata, that is another highlight for summer festivals afterall. It didn’t take a while for Koga to notice Kaoru’s constant checking of his cellphone as he ate and certainly he wasn’t happy about it. Finally having enough of the sight of it, he banged his hands on the table and stood up, eyes locking at the other. “You’re fucking distracting me!” he barked. 

Kaoru was startled by the sudden outburst of Koga. Man was he really being distracting to others? What happened to the peaceful breakfast that they were having just a few minutes ago? “Okay wanko-chan. Sorry for being too distracting,” he smiled back at the younger. Koga huffed and rolled his eyes. He muttered something but it wasn’t loud enough for Kaoru to hear. Chiaki was there but he didn’t notice what small argument the other two had since he was too distracted at the tokatsu he was watching from his phone. After a few minutes had passed, the blonde wanted to strike a conversation with the two of them and actually did start one. “Are you two going anywhere later in the afternoon?” 

Chiaki looked up from his phone screen. “Kiryu invited me to go to the festival that’s happening later!” he beamed. Kaoru giggled at the reply, he’s glad that he isn’t going to be alone when they head out to go to the summer festival that’s happening nearby. He should ask if Chiaki wants to leave the house with him at the same time. He didn’t want to go alone because it would be too awkward for him for some reason.

“Sakuma-senpai forced me to agree to come with him. Don’t fuckin tell me you’re also going to the festival also Hakaze-senpai,” Koga said as he rolled his eyes at Kaoru. Well jokes on him he’s also going to the summer festival and he will also force him to walk there at the same time.

Kaoru clapped his hands together and smiled. “Well I’m going also! Senacchi just invited me,” he replied and earned a groan from Koga. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

* * *

The summer festival was pretty lively.

Kaoru could recognize so many familiar faces here. It was almost like everyone from Yumenosaki decided to go to this festival. He was surprised to see that all of his housemates were present including Eichi. It was a rare sight for the heir of the famous Tenshouin cooperation to come at a place for regular people like Kaoru himself. While he watches his companions from afar, he waits for Izumi to arrive at their meetup location. When he finally did, he was greeted by such a pretty sight. Kaoru was right, Izumi did look great in a yukata and he could tell that he had worn more make-up than usual at school. “Kao-kun. Such a surprise that you arrived here early,” the shorter male right in front of him crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows before turning to him with a soft smile. “I’ll admit this, I was actually glad you agreed to go to the summer festival today.”

The blond did not expect such a sentence from Izumi, the all out tsundere that he started hanging out with two months ago to admit such a thing. He actually found it cute that he became honest with his feelings for once. “No problem Senacchi~” Kaoru hummed as he walked up to Izumi. “Well are you ready to explore?” he smiled as he offered up his hand at him teasingly. 

Izumi was startled by the sudden advance that Kaoru did. He could feel his face turning red at that every moment. Heck, he could have sworn he heard Arashi and Ritsu giggle right behind him. He groaned loudly and pushed the other away suddenly. “W-we don’t need to hold hands! I can manage just fine thank you very much,” he said as he turned his back ready to walk at the festival grounds. That was the biggest lie he had said. Deep inside, he wanted to feel how Kaoru’s hand would feel like intertwined with his. He saw the blond start to walk and he followed him afterwards. 

Why did he decide to wear a yukata again? Was it because Kaoru suggested that he wear one because it would look good and he just wanted to please him? Or did he just do it because people usually wear these at summer festivals. It was most definitely the first option. Izumi kept on mentally screaming at himself as he had trouble keeping up with Kaoru’s pace. How much he wanted to yell at him that he was walking too fast for him. He sees the blond suddenly stop as he spots a small shooting booth right beside them. “Senacchi! Do you want something from here?” Kaoru smiled at him as he pointed at the small booth. 

He spotted a small accessory box that was really beautiful at the prize corner and focused on it for a short period of time. He then shakes his head and brings himself back to his senses. “What do you think I am, some kind of child--” he got cut off when Kaoru headed to the booth and paid the owner of it. A few shots were shot before he was able to get the accessory box that Izumi had shown interest in. The grey haired male could feel himself tensing up as soon as Kaoru offered him the box that was decorated with beautiful gems and a really pretty shade of blue as a base color. Izumi admired it for a second before looking up at Kaoru and blushed. “You didn’t have to get this for me you know.” 

“Don’t even deny it. It looked like you really wanted it after all,” Kaoru smiled as he gave him a quick pat in the head. “Now I think you should hold onto my hand for a while. The crowd is huge and I don’t want you to get lost~ What would I do if my date gets lost?” he faked a pout.

“What do you mean I’m your date!?” Izumi retorted. He could hear Arashi and Ritsu on his head teasing him about denying his feelings for the blond. Oh how much he really wants to kick something right now. Kaoru offered out his hand for him to grab. He looked at it for a while before finally grabbing it. 

_ There was a weird thrill when he held his hand. _


	12. Summer Festival Memories (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks are always a good end to summer festivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1,901  
> i'm really sorry if this is waaay over the place because i intended to focus on other pairs also.  
> in the next few chapters i might focus on rei/koga and eichi/keito because they are the ones who are supposed to give advice to our main couple here lol

The festival grounds were crowded but Kaoru was sure that he wouldn’t lose Izumi so he held onto his hand as tight as he could. Izumi on the other hand was still blushing so red. He knew for sure Leo wouldn’t hold onto him tight like the male right in front of him is doing right now. After looking down for quite some time, he finally had the courage to look up to see the blond who was holding his hand. For some reason that smile that he wore made Izumi’s heart skip a beat. “Senacchi, are you hungry? There’s some food stalls nearby that aren’t crowded,” Kaoru said as he stopped on his tracks and pointed where it was. His voice made Izumi snap back to reality. “Sooo what do you say Senacchi? We can grab food and then go to where the fireworks show is”

Izumi looked at him for a bit before agreeing, “Fine. But don’t buy too much food. I’m not sacrificing my diet over a simple summer festival,” he huffed. He was suddenly pulled away by Kaoru’s hand so suddenly and was surprised at the sudden action. Oh how much he really wanted to yell at him to slow down but he just can't since part of him was really enjoying what he was doing. Since when did he become a softie for Kaoru Hakaze anyways? Once they arrived at the area he then immediately spotted a booth for shrimp tempura. Who was Izumi to not say no to tempura? He quickly shook his head to resist the temptation of buying some but to his dismay, Kaoru noticed that he was looking at the tempura stall right next to them. He suddenly felt the other’s hand leave and saw that he was walking to the nearby stall, knowing exactly what the grey haired dansuer was wanting. Izumi quickly sighed in defeat because he knew that once Kaoru arrived back with the tempura he would be eating the whole cup in one sitting. The other male returned to him with a huge grin on his face, knowing what would happen next. Izumi angrily snatched the cup of shrimp tempura and huffed. “Kao-kun you should have asked me if I wanted some.”

Kaoru giggled in reply, “But your face really really wanted to get some. I just had to do what I needed to do,” he grinned as he spotted Izumi taking a bite of the food. “I should probably buy some more for the others. Sak-- I mean Rei-kun told me that everyone from the house agreed that we would watch the firework display together,” he said as he walked to the shorter male and ruffled his hair. “You can sit here and wait for me while I go buy the food.” He then walked behind, leaving Izumi to stress eat on the tempura that he had just bought for him. 

“Izumi-chan! What a coincidence you are also here~” Arashi hummed as she walked up close to Izumi and proceeded to give him a tight hug. This resulted in him protesting about how it’s too tight and that she could let go, of course the female let go of the hugs after a few complaints from him. “Ah, I should probably remind you that everyone else is starting to settle in the area where we are going to watch the fireworks. It’s starting soon so you better head there fast,” she said. Kaoru later arrived with bags of food and drinks and Arashi walked towards him to help. “Hakaze-senpai! Thanks for buying food for us,” she smiled. 

“It’s no problem Narukami-san. Did you come to find us here?” Kaoru asked as he gave Arashi some of the bags that he was carrying.

“Hasumi-senpai sent me over to find you since Rei-senpai told us that you offered to buy the food for us. I thought you dropped Izumi-chan first at the meeting area so that’s why I was surprised he was here.” 

“Oi, are you guys going to stand there and talk?” Izumi groaned as he shot a stare at the two of them. “Naru-kun you told me we should hurry up to go to the location and yet here you are, wasting time with Kao-kun.”

Arashi giggled, “Sorry about that Izumi-chan! Maybe we should start going after all,” she smiles as she started walking away, leaving Kaoru and Izumi behind.

Kaoru walked up to Izumi and was surprised to see that he had already finished the small cup of tempura that he had bought for him. “Oh wow, you’re already finished! You must be pretty hungry,” he teased. 

Izumi groaned once again, “I just wanted to finish the food so I can admire the fireworks more later,” he replied as he grabbed one of the food bags that Kaoru was carrying and started walking away. “They are at the beach area and it’s near our small cabin so I know where it is.” Once Izumi started walking, Kaoru followed right behind him. 

* * *

The two finally manage to join the others at one of the areas at the beach. Keito and Chiaki were preparing some of the chairs they are going to sit on and the rest were just talking with each other. Izumi walked towards Arashi, Ritsu and Mao to help them set up and Kaoru is left behind once again. It was not too long before Rei spotted him and walked up to the blond. “My, my Kaoru-kun, were you just with Sena-kun earlier?” the vampire giggled. 

“Sakuma-san! It’s not what you think it is!” Kaoru said as he blushed a dark deep shade of red causing Rei to hum in reply. Kaoru really really wanted to smack the other so much but then he didn’t want to hear him fake weep and tell him that he’s an old vampire who is too weak. Rei continued to grin at him, waiting for him to finally be more honest about his true feelings for the grey haired male and he actually did. “Okay okay fine. I’m just gonna tell you this so that you won’t bother me ever again about this. I think I might be gay for one person and I hate it.”

Rei raised an eyebrow, “So our dear self proclaimed heterosexual is getting feelings for Sena Izumi?” he faked a gasp, causing Kaoru to roll his eyebrows and sigh. Rei’s hand quickly made up to the blond’s shoulder and gave it a quick pat. “Kaoru-kun, if you’re still confused about your own sexuality that’s totally fine but right now, is your heart truly dedicated to Sena-kun right now?” he asked. Kaoru looked up at Rei in confusion. Is he really truly in love with Izumi Sena? The guy that he started hanging out with two months ago and started getting close with? The first ever guy he was attracted to during his second year? Rei then patted Kaoru’s shoulder once more and then walked away to go to Koga. The blond’s attention quickly returned to the food that he was still carrying since it was still needed to be brought over to Izumi and the others. He quickly made his way to them and once he arrived he was greeted with a light smack from the grey haired male.

“What took you so long Kao-kun? I was wondering where the heck the rest of the food was. You seriously had to stop in your tracks to chit chat with someone else,” Izumi said as he walked towards Kaoru and snatched the food bags right away from his hands. Arashi was lightly chuckling as she watched the whole encounter from the sides along with Ritsu who smiled slyly. The two turned away as they felt that Izumi was definitely staring at them with his ice cold blue eyes. He totally didn’t need the extra tease from his two best friends whenever he interacted with Kaoru. After unpacking the food he later turns to the taller male and grabs his hand. Knowing Kaoru, he was surprised at the bold movement that he attempted. The two of them slowed down and took a moment to take a breather. They were now at the least crowded area of the beach, the only light that they had was the remaining torches from afar and the glow of the stars.

Izumi turned around to face Kaoru, taking a deep breath before he instructed Kaoru to sit down right in front of him. He followed of course, still confused on what he was planning to do. Once he did, there was a short moment of silence before the grey haired male started singing and swaying his arms along the melody. 

_ All we see is sky for forever. We let the world pass by for forever. Feels like we could go on for forever this way. Two friends on a perfect day… _

Kaoru quickly recognized the song, he had sung this before during the times he would practice at the back of the school with Izumi as he audience. He stood up from the sand he was sitting on as he sang along with him, voices blending together in perfect harmony. Kaoru reached out his hand for Izumi to grab and the two started waltzing at the sand, continuing singing the song that the other started. The two later saw the fireworks flying to the air as they danced. Stopping in their tracks to appreciate the warm glow that each and every firework that has been shot to the air but they still continued to sing together. It took a while for Kaoru to gather the courage to hold Izumi’s hand, he was surprised that the male right beside him did not stop him from doing so. He looked at him for a while, once again admiring the beauty that his face carried before looking back at the bright night sky. They finally finished singing and the fireworks show was launching its final shots. The two remained, hand in hand as they looked at the beautiful blue sea right in front of them.

“Hey, Kao-kun was my voice just alright?” Izumi asked as he looked up at Kaoru, actually curious at the feedback that he might give. Kaoru was actually speechless at Izumi’s voice. Who knew that a talented dancer would also have a soft relaxing singing voice? It’s not fair for him but still, he loved hearing it and he also loved singing with it. 

“It’s… beautiful Senacchi,” the blond replied.

Izumi sighed, “It’s been a while since I sang with someone and actually sang myself to be honest. For some reason, when I sing I just feel like the past is holding me back.” When Kaoru heard that, he tightened his grip on the other one as he continued to talk about his insecurities. “That’s why, I stayed around because you sang the songs I wanted to sing for a long time for Leo-kun to hear,” he started tearing up, “Ah but who am I to continue on holding onto him? I’m not sure he will ever come back.” 

Kaoru hated hearing that.

He wanted Izumi to finally turn to him for once.

Just like he always did before.

Leo had already entrusted him with the responsibility of giving him the love he wasn’t able to give in the past. 

_ “But, now I think I am falling for someone new. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izumi is finally moving on from leo huhuhu  
> anyways!! if you want to hear me ramble about aus and rarepairs my twitter account is @daylightprelude!!


End file.
